Star Wars - Rebels
Please, don't delete this page, because the official Star Wars page is not complete and not accurate. This is a page for an animated TV-Show named Star Wars - Rebels All Villains (including any droids) are listed in BOLD Season 1 #Emphiram Bridger - Killed by Imperial forces #Mira Bridger - Killed by Imperial forces #'Myles Grint' - Decapitated by the Grand Inquisitor. #'Cumberlayne Aresko' - Decapitated by the Grand Inquisitor. #'The Grand Inquisitor' - Fell into the exploding reactor of his star destroyer. Season 2 #''Maketh Tua'' - Killed when her shuttle was blown up, on Darth Vader's orders. #'Big Bongo' - Shot in the mouth by Rex after swallowing Zeb whole. #Phoenix Three - Shot down in his A-Wing by the Protectors of Concord Dawn. #'Yushyn' - Dragged down the planetoid's depts the by Purrgils. #Dicer - Eaten by a Krkna spider. #'Seventh Sister Inquisitor' - Bisected by Maul. #'Fifth Brother Inquisitor' - Slashed across the chest by Maul. #'Eighth Brother Inquisitor' - Fell to his death after Kanan Jarrus destroyed his lightsaber. Season 3 #Terba - Shot by an AT-DP. #Rake Gahree - Shot down inside his TIE-Fighter by a star destroyer. #B1-268 - Shot by a stormtrooper. #Morad Sumar - Killed when his speeder blows up. #'EXD-9' - Blew himself up. #'Gar Saxon' - Shot in the chest by Ursa Ren. #Tyson -Killed when his Y-Wing was shot down by Vult Skerris. #'LT-319' - Killed when Hera blows up his star destroyer. #'3-9' - Killed when Hera blows up LT-319's star destroyer. #'Darth' Maul - Slashed across the chest by Obi-Wan Kenobi. #Green Leader - Crashed into a star destroyer after his Y-Wing was shot down by a TIE-Fighter #'Kassius Konstatine' - Killed when Jun Sato crashes his ship into his own star destroyer. #''Jun Sato'' - Killed when he crashed his ship into Kassius Konstantine's star destroyer Season 4 #'Tiber Saxon' - Died when his star destroyer blew up. #'Brom Titus' - Killed when his ship crashed into an explosion caused by Saw Gerrera. #'Wells' - Killed when Saw Gerrera blew up his star destroyer. #'3-6' - Killed when Saw Gerrera blew up Wells' star destroyer. #'DT-F16' - Killed when Saw Gerrera blew up Wells' star destroyer. #'Slavin' - Killed when his star destroyer crashed into Wells' exploding star destroyer. #'Proach' - Killed by Zeb Orrelios. #'Seevor' - Fell into the furnace after slipping on Ezra Bridger's lightsaber. #Duke - Shot down inside his X-Wing by Vult Skerris. #Cleat - Shot down inside her X-Wing by Vult Skerris. #'Vult Skerris' - Crashed into a star destroyer inside his TIE-Interceptor after being shot down by Hera Syndulla. #R3-A3 - Shot to death by stormtroopers. #'LS-216' - Force thrown through the window of Arihnda Pryce's office by Kanan Jarrus. #''Caleb Dume (Kanan Jarrus)'' - Killed in an explosion caused by a walker pilot who shot the fuel cans Kanan was standing on. #'Veris Hydan' - Killed in the destruction of the Jedi temple. #''CC-5576-39 "Gregor"'' - Shot through the chest by an imperial officer #'Rukh' - Electrocuted by the imperial dome's shield generator after being tied to it by Zeb Orrelios. #'Arihnda Pryce' - Killed in the explosion of the imperial dome Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Disney